THIS INVENTION relates to a portable dispensing apparatus.
The repairing of "divots" in the playing surface of a golf course, made by golfers while playing the game of golf, is both labour intensive and time consuming. Golf course greens staff often use expensive and/or labour intensive methods such as scooping a growing material, usually sand, from buckets, bags and vehicles. By means of a spade or by hand, the sand is then deposited into and around divots formed in the playing surface. Certain golf clubs require golfers to carry sand bags with them and to fill divots caused by them in the playing surface of the golf course. Such sand bags are both cumbersome and messy and the sand obtained from sand bins which are provided at such courses is often soggy and difficult to handle. Furthermore, research has shown that in spite of golfers carrying sand bags on golf courses at golf clubs which require them to do so, the sand bags often are not filled for the reasons set out hereinabove.